Suprising Turn Of Events
by Spotty60
Summary: Law kidnapped Luffy and let's just say things get hot. Fluff and some nonconsent in it. Oneshot-


**Warning some nonconsent!**

 **Ok, so this is my very first M rated fanfiction. I would like to hear your thoughts. My friend helped with this. I also write another story, and I hope you enjoy~**

* * *

His painting came out ragged and short; sweat dripped down his face. His eyes scrunched closed, as paints and moans left his mouth unwillingly. His arms were tied behind his head and attached to the wall. His body was reacting to every touch the man gave him. Long tanned fingers pinched his left nipple while the imposter's mouth attacked the other bud. Luffy so desperately tried to wiggle out of the man's firm grip, but it was proven futile. The man's hands moved downer his body leaving trails of heat from where he touched.

The man's hand rested on Luffy's inward thine, squeezing it making more unwanted moans to come out. He moved his hand inwards until he latched onto Luffy's hard erection. The move made Luffy's eyes widen as a long moan left his mouth. He couldn't talk because every time he tried, a moan would leave his mouth. The long bony fingers started to pump the young boy's dick, making precum drip down the shaft and dripped down the man's hand.

The hand lets go of Luffy's shaft making him sigh in relief, quickly the man shoved a finger up the dark haired boy's anus making him scream out in shock. It didn't hurt, but it was foreign to the young boy. His body tried to push the intruding finger out. After a couple of second his body adjusted to the finger until it started to move and create more strange feelings for the boy's body. Once his body fitted to the finger, the stranger added another, making his scream out while tears soak up the boy's covered up eyes.

"Nah- burst-stop this...you-GA aaa aah," He was cut off by a loud moan. The imposter stretched out his fingers, in a sniping action. Soon Luffy relaxed until he added another finger which caused him more pain. His body now fully prepared.

The man above him searched around in the dark room, to find the lube that rested on the side table. His hand landed on a small tube, and he uncapped the bottle. He poured lube on his fingers and pumped his penis a couple of time to make sure that he was lubed enough. He lined up his erection with Luffy's hole and slowly entered, this made Luffy tighten up. Pulling out again, cursing under his breath with how the hole denied him access.

"You need to relax, or it will hurt both of us," the man demanded through grated teeth, he was shocked when Luffy's started to relax. He stopped a couple of seconds out of shock, and then he pushed in. He had to hold in his moans at how tight Luffy's hole was. He was half way in, then thrust his whole length in making Luffy moan in pain and pleasure at the same time.

Luffy body began to heat up, and an intense shock of pleasure ran throughout his body once the stranger hit him in a particular place in his rectum. His hips were hold up in the air by two strong hands while his arms tied to the wall, the stranger's body towered over the smaller one.

The unwanted visitor stayed still for a couple of seconds so Luffy could adjust to his size, that being an impressive 8' inches long. The raven hair boy ragged breathing became more relaxed and slower, giving the silent signal that he could move.

The invader pulled his hips back and then snapped them forward, it felt like forever for Luffy. The little boy only felt pain every time the man pulled in and out. Suddenly, a huge shock of pleasure ran throughout his body making him moan out loud, making the person smile and repeat the action.

"Mor- agh aaaaagh," Once he pleaded he was cut off by another hit, but this time harder making him moan loud.

"Do you want the mask to come off? All you have to do is ask~" The stranger seductively whispered into his ear, licking and nibbling it, making the victim moan again. The man thrust in and out in a fast pace making the seventeen years old loose all sense of arguing leave his head, all he wanted now was to feel more of this foreign pleasure.

"I waa aa ant, mor-argh. I-i wanna see agai-," His little speech was cut short by the other man's lips. The kiss caused him to gasp out of shock which was an opening for him to enter his mouth with his tongue. He rubbed his tongue against the teenagers making saliva run down his face. The boy moaned and returned the kiss, rolling his tongue with the others, likening the taste of the saliva of the other.

One hand rested on the kid's hip while the other held a firm grip on the boy's chin. Luffy opened his eyes once the kiss was over and was shocked to find that he could see his surroundings. He was laying on a bed with white covers and pillows that rested under his head. The room was partly dark because there were no lights on, but he could still see the kidnapper clearly. The room was somewhat empty, only a bed and a side table and a closet and a draw. The room was pale white with a red chandelier on the roof. All in all the room was huge and well kept.

The man that towered over his was tall dark haired and partly naked. He had tattoos littering all over his body. The tattoo that was on his chest was a huge heart with a small smile face in the centre, while he had two smaller hearts on each upper arms. What caught Luffy's attention the most were his eyes, they were cold and enchanting; it was like something was pulling him in.

Luffy tried to reach up to touch his face but was held back by the cuffs that attached him to the wall. The little act made Law smile which made Luffy's heart skip a beat. He thrust in and out of the boy and bit his lip in an attempt contain his moans.

Giving up on trying to touch the man's face he lifted up his head up again and kissed him. The kiss caught him off guard, but he returned the kiss and made it deeper. He licked at Luffy's bottom lip and pushed his tongue through the little gap that Luffy made. They wrapped their tounges together. Law tilted his head sideways while he thrust his tongue deeper into his mouth.

He continued to thrust in and out of Luffy's hole while he deeply kissed the teenager. He let go of the teen's chin and wrapped it around the teenager's body and brought him closer. Their bodies touched and increased the pleasure.

Luffy was a moaning mess under Law while continuously hitting Luffy prostate. Law pulled out and flipped him over and thrust back into him again. His penis dug deeper into Luffy and made it the easier to intensified the pleasure.

"You almost broke my-argh," he was cut off by another hit to the prostate. Luffy's cheeks were a dark red while sweat dripped down his body mixing with Law own sweat.

He turned Luffy's head around and kissed him again, nibbling at his lower lip making him gasp and invaded his mouth, again. Law wrapped his arm around Luffy's smaller body and pushed him backwards into his body, he gripped hold of his penis and pumped it hard and slow. Luffy moaned in protest of how slow he was going and bucked his hips into his hand.

Law could tell Luffy was close and gripped his penis at the base to make sure they cum in unison. Slowly, he felt himself nearing his climax and speed up in thrusting into the teen. He finally reached his peak and released into Luffy, and let the younger cum as well.

They both moaned in pleasure and fell to the bed. Law squashed the more youth, after a couple of seconds he rolled over and gained his breathing. He looked over to realise he was being watched with tired eyes and turned over, so he faced the wall. Law felt two legs wrap around his chest and pulled backwards. He turned over again to face the boy, the younger snuggled his head into his chest and yawned then fell asleep.

Law looked down amazed that the kid would trust people so easily and also shock because he was hugging after being raping. The surgeon unlocked the cuffs and pulled his hands down, so the rested on the bed in front of his body. He pulled the blanket off of the floor and wrapped it around them both. His eyes grew heavier, and the dark took over his body.

* * *

The birds chirped happily in the sky while the sun shone in through the window. The sun chased over Laws body making him look at peace and relaxed. Luffy has been awake for about an hour looking around the house trying to see if there was any food he could eat. This lead to his to a packet of crisp and chocolate cake.

Law moaned, and his eyes fluttered open to see the same boy from last night eating his food on his bed while staring at him with huge onyx eyes.

"So what's ya' name?" Luffy questioned while his mouth was full of cake, spitting it onto Law face. Every time he tried to speak Luffy would spit cake in his face. He covered one of his hands over the teen's mouth.

"My name is- wait I don't need to tell you my name," The older cut himself off, he looked over to seen huge puppy eyes that made him instantly melt and give in. "Whatever, I don't understand why you need my name because when you go to the police, they will be able to identify me anyway. My names Law, I don't see why it's so important." He looked out of the window and walked towards it.

Suddenly, two arms wrapped around him and pulled him down. He was going to struggle when a set of lips forcefully kissed him. This time he gasped and Luffy invaded his mouth making the kiss deeper. They slowly broke apart with only a string of saliva attaching the both.

"It matters because I wouldn't be going to the police and I wanna know your name. Shi shi shi shi!" Luffy burst into a fit of laughter.

"You do realise I just raped you last night, right?" Law questioned with his head tilted sideways and a confused look on his face.

"Shi shi shi shi, I course I do. I like Law, and he's gonna be one of my friends!" Luffy dragged Law onto the bed again, and once again they fell into a peaceful sleep hugging each other.

Secretly, Luffy has already known who Law was and what he worked as this is because he had to go the hospital to visit Ace. They never met eye to eye but he saw him in the hospital a couple of times, also he asked around for gained his name and his age.

 **THE END~**

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed this and plz review.**


End file.
